


Warm and Fuzzy

by JustLikeTheSong



Series: NYC Spin-Off 'Verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTheSong/pseuds/JustLikeTheSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A standalone fluff piece that stretches out, timing-wise, over parts 6, 7, and 8 of the NYC Spin-off 'Verse.  Kurt, Blaine, and Santana decide to to No-Shave November to raise money for cancer research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Fuzzy

It didn’t take Kurt long at all to realize Blaine had stopped shaving.  After all, he did spend a considerable amount of time attached to Blaine’s lips, and after a very busy week, they decided to spend their Friday night making out whilst wedged together in the old leather recliner that Rachel and Kurt found for a steal at a farmer’s market.  Things would probably move to their bedroom eventually, but for the moment, all they seemed to want was lazy kisses and cuddling, like when they first started going out in high school.

“I missed you all week,” [Blaine](http://25.media.tumblr.com/92d128420a765f8359f59875119d055f/tumblr_meps7eB4Vz1qkshc5o1_400.jpg) whispered against [Kurt’s](http://www.aliexpress.com/item-img/Latest-Korean-Fashion-Stylish-Men-s1-button-Suit-Slim-Fit-Colorful-Blazer-4-Colors-Size-M/616618164.html) lips, humming in approval as Kurt wiggled– if possible – closer to him and hooked his foot over his calf.  It wasn’t as though they hadn’t seen each other all week, but between Kurt’s gopher duties for last night’s fashion show and Rachel’s militant perfectionism on her and Blaine’s latest dance assignment for Cassandra July (Kurt had warned Blaine not to pair up with her), they hadn’t had a chance to spend any quality time together.

“Me too.”  Kurt pressed one more soft kiss to Blaine’s mouth and then dipped lower, peppering Blaine’s jaw with chaste pecks as he made his way to his throat.  He paused, though, when the tiny bristles covering Blaine’s skin scratched against his lips just enough to make them tingle, and he pulled back with a little questioning noise in his throat.  Blaine never neglectd to shave; even during his first round of mid-terms at NYADA, his skin was always smooth and soft. 

“What is it?” Blaine asked with a little frown.

Kurt leaned in and gave him a quick, reassuring kiss, before nuzzling his nose against Blaine’s jaw.  “You have… _pricklies_.  Did you forget to shave?”

“Oh,” Blaine laughed, running his hand over his chin, “I’m sorry; did it feel weird?”

“A little.  But I don’t mind.”  In fact, Kurt kind of liked it.  He grazed his lips over Blaine’s skin again and then rubbed their cheeks together, laughing quietly at the tingling sensation.  “So you want to tell me why you’re Mr. Scruffy all of a sudden?”

 Blaine scoffed and grinned at him.  “Scruffy?  It’s only been one day, Kurt.  If you think _that’s_  scruffy, you just wait…I’m going to do Movember!”

Kurt tilted his head.  “I’m sorry; what?”

“You know, No-Shave November?  Moustache-November, Movember.  Although I haven’t decided what look I’m going to go with just yet…”

“Blaine, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You really haven’t heard of it?  It’s all November long.  Some guys in my script analysis class are doing it.  Oh and Natalie, you remember her, she’s joining in, too.  It’s to raise money for prostate cancer research.  Except I think Natalie’s growing hairy legs and getting people to donate for cervical cancer research.”

“Honey, I work at Vogue.  Everyone waxes there, and there are no exceptions.”  Kurt ran his thumb along Blaine’s jaw, smiling when Blaine tilted his head up a little into the touch with a content look on his face.

“So?  What do you think?  Are you going to be okay with me being hairy for a month?”

Kurt nibbled on his lip, trying to imagine his dapper boyfriend looking like a caveman.  The idea isn’t entirely unappealing, even if he wanted to giggle at the idea of Blaine with a scraggly beard still carefully gelling his hair every day.

“I should do it, too.”

Blaine’s eyes widened in surprise, and then he smiled indulgently.  “And, um, what look are you going to try for exactly, sweetie?”

“Hey!” Kurt smacked him on the chest playfully.  “I can grow facial hair!  I may not look like a hobo like you in a few days’ time, but after a couple weeks, I’m sure I could have a nicely manicured moustache if I so choose.”

“Milk moustache, maybe.”

Kurt glared at him, and made to get up, but Blaine tightened his hold with a laugh.

“Okay, I’m sorry!  I think it’s a great idea,” he said, kissing above Kurt’s upper lip by way of apology, “we can do it together.  And it’s for a good cause.”

“What’s for a good cause?  God, you two are sickeningly cute,” [Santana](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lwkyr0NFCl1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) said as she lets herself in to their apartment and threw her keys on the table.

“Blaine and I are doing Movember.”

Santana smirked.  “Hummel, don’t tell me you’re going to grow a pedo-moustache.  If that’s even possible; your face is like a baby’s ass.”

Kurt pouted.  He couldn’t help his porcelain skin.

“A gorgeous baby’s ass,” Blaine tried to comfort him, but then frowned.  “Okay, that sounded weird.”

“No, Santana, I will not be sporting a ped– I’m not even going to say it.  I will have a very stylish, classic look.  Think [Errol Flynn](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_0txQ69zyJ3I/SvjjrHYVPtI/AAAAAAAABvo/P61WB7mmlXw/s1600-h/errolflynn.jpg) at his peak in Hollywood.”

“And I think I’ll grow a nice, trim beard.  Or maybe a goatee.”  Blaine grinned when Kurt nodded his approval and kissed his cheek.

“Well, if you two are going to be lazy, so am I,” Santana said, sitting down on the couch and flipping through a magazine.  “It’s winter now, anyway; my legs can use the extra warmth.”

***

[Blaine](http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5118/5805908331_6c5facfed3.jpg), [Kurt](http://s9.thisnext.com/media/largest_dimension/C42BCF0E.jpg), and [Santana](http://www4.pictures.stylebistro.com/gi/Naya+Rivera+Boots+Cowboy+Boots+RxMPsv9JAyOl.jpg) all agreed to forgo shaving for the next month to raise money for cancer research.  [Rachel](http://static.wetpaint.me/glee/ROOT/photos/460_340/lea-at-tonys.jpg) declined to join in when they mentioned it to her the next day, and they all give her pitying looks when she explained it was because Brody probably wouldn’t appreciate it.

“I’m starting a new relationship now!  I can’t afford to be careless.  My legs need to be satiny smooth at all times.”

“Well, Berry, it’s pretty pathetic that you can’t get laid if you slack off a little,” Santana cooed at her meanly, “meanwhile, I'm guessing Brittany's going to love petting my legs when I surprise her in Lima next week, and we all know the old marrieds over here are too nauseatingly adorable to mind chafing in places I don’t want to hear about.”

A chorus of three protesting voices chimed together:  “Santana!”

Rachel did, however, agree to donate money to all three fundraising efforts, and Santana got off her case after that.

***

Kurt and Blaine had always loved kissing each other since that day Blaine confessed his feelings over a tiny bedazzled coffin.  The novelty of facial hair certainly didn’t change that, but it was definitely a new area to navigate.

It didn’t take Blaine long to grow a [full beard](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lsn3eanL5U1qibwsj.gif), just a few days, but he trimmed and combed it as fastidiously as he maintained his hair.  It was absolutely bizarre to see the dark hair covering half his face; the change provided Santana with a plethora of new nicknames at her disposal, and Rachel often just stared and tried to pet his face, before Kurt batted her hands away so he could instead.  Kurt had to alter his skincare regimen to account for the scratching, but he didn’t mind.  He sought out Blaine’s lips amongst the glossy hair as often as usual, enjoying the contrast between the heat of Blaine’s mouth on his own and the prickly sensation of his whiskers against his own still baby-smooth skin.  He told Blaine he looks like a sexy pirate, and convinced him not to gel on the nights they stay in.

After a week and a half, Kurt had a shadow on his lip, though he continued to shave the rest of his face.  Santana kept proudly insisting everyone feel her furry legs, and Kurt preened whenever Blaine pressed kisses to his upper lip, as if he was trying to nurture Kurt’s fledging moustache with love.

By week three of November, Kurt was nearing his desired Errol Flynn-levels of moustache achievement, and Blaine mentioned more than once that he looked dashing.  Burt and Carole had donated to their cause, as well as several NYADA friends for Blaine and Isabelle and other Vogue colleagues for Kurt.  Blaine confessed that Cassandra July had been mocking him relentlessly, but he took it in stride, since it meant she had eased up on her favorite punching bag, Rachel, for the time being.

One evening, towards the end of the month, Santana and Rachel were both out and [Kurt](http://24.media.tumblr.com/53c072c2b18f52e43b6cc26b69b136d5/tumblr_mm8jf8rPjN1ruyo6wo1_500.jpg) and [Blaine](http://25.media.tumblr.com/4a826bbc53146ded7ef70221330681cc/tumblr_mepsbj4kek1qkshc5o1_400.jpg) were cooking dinner together.  Blaine was chopping up some red bell peppers when Kurt slid up behind him and nuzzled his neck, pressing kisses there.  Blaine chuckled, wiggling a little. 

“That tickles!”

Kurt grinned, feeling ridiculously proud.  “You can feel my moustache?!”

“Mmm,” was all Blaine said, and he turned around, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist.  Kurt draped his over Blaine’s shoulders and they leaned in for a kiss, but broke apart before long, both giggling as they pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m never going to get used to your scruffy beard,” Kurt confessed, cupping Blaine’s cheek and letting his thumb slide over Blaine’s hairy face.

“Well, it won’t be for much longer.  As soon as the clock strikes midnight on December 1st, this thing is coming off.  Beards are itchy,” Blaine grumbled.

“You don’t have to tell me.  Look at my poor skin!”  Kurt tilted his chin up for inspection.  His lips were usually red and swollen after kissing Blaine, but he knew that the beard left more of his face a little chafed after serious make out sessions.

“Aw, I’m sorry, baby.”  Blaine’s eyes sparkled and something told Kurt he wasn’t really that sorry to be leaving his mark on Kurt.  Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“Kiss and make it better?” he joked.

But in a way it always did make it better, because when they were clutching at each other and their tongues were sliding together, Kurt hardly noticed the beard any more, even if they had to stop sooner than they would have liked to finish making their food.

(He did, however, very much notice it when Blaine woke him up the next day pressing kisses to his neck and all over his naked back, scratching his sensitive skin in an indisputably pleasant way…)

***

The end of the month came and Santana decided to wait until Christmas to shave, since apparently Brittany had been very enthusiastic about the fuzz when they last saw each other in person.  Kurt and Blaine had both had enough, though.  They were happy about the money they fundraised, but on the first of December, they each got to shave their boyfriend’s face, as was previously agreed upon. 

After a quick shower, they wrapped towels around their waists and got to work.  Blaine went first, and Kurt’s moustache was quickly gone.  Blaine held Kurt’s face in his hands and kissed him gently so that his whiskers didn’t irritate the freshly-shaven skin above his lip.

Blaine’s beard was a longer process, and Kurt ended up straddling his lap in the bathroom as he first trimmed the hair as short as he could get it and then covered his boyfriend’s face with shaving cream, drawing the razor over his skin carefully (and extra-carefully when it came to his throat).  There were a couple of nicks that Kurt hastily pressed kisses to, but eventually all the whiskers were gone, and they beamed at the sight of each other’s unfamiliar familiar faces as they pulled on their bath robes.

As they were leaving the bathroom, [Blaine](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbcrqvQqlc1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) caught [Kurt’s](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l4sdveY4EJ1qbq391o1_500.jpg) wrist and pulled him so that they were standing side by side in front of the mirror.  They wrapped their arms around each other’s waists and smiled at their reflection.

“Classic us,” Blaine said, his eyes warm and adoring on Kurt through the mirror.

 

 

“Original recipe,” Kurt agreed, and leaned over to kiss Blaine’s now smooth, soft cheek, and then his mouth.  “Definitely tastes the best.”


End file.
